


Arcade Days

by guineamania



Category: Glee
Genre: Arcades, Finn being an adorable big brother, M/M, Threatening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Kurt returns to McKinley in Season 2 but before the Prom</p><p>Kurt had deliberately been keeping Blaine away from Finn. It wasn't that he didn't think they were going to get along it was just, Fin could be a little protective.</p><p>Written for the prompt: You’ve been hogging this arcade game for 20 minutes come on dude</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcade Days

“Come on, I love arcades,” Kurt beamed, dragging Blaine forwards towards the arcade. All the New Directions had decided to go on a road trip to the beach and Kurt had brought Blaine along to restore his sanity amongst the constant tension that was the New Directions. However there was one problem. Finn. He had been able to keep Blaine away from his overly protective stepbrother until now but Finn was starting to get suspicious about the fact he had not met his little brother’s boyfriend when everyone else had. So when Blaine had been invited along Kurt knew he had to try and keep them away from each other.   
“I wouldn’t take you for an arcade kid,” Blaine teased as they changed their money to tokens.   
“Dad would always take me to the arcade whenever we went to the beach and I will have you know I am excellent at the driving games,” Kurt grinned, they stood waiting for one of the driving games holding hands. Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into a soft and slow kiss.   
“These guys have been on this for twenty minutes now,” the pair in front of them muttered, breaking Kurt and Blaine apart.   
“Maybe someone should tell them to move on,” Blaine speculated but Kurt had gone pale. He had done so well keeping Blaine and Finn apart. Why did Finn and Puck have to be the ones hogging the game they wanted to play?

“Hey Hummelina,” Puck nodded before wandering off to find the girls.   
“So you must be Blaine,” Finn stated, looming over Blane’s small form. However in his defence Blaine did not back down away from the giant.   
“That’s me,” Blaine nodded, offering his hand to Finn. “And you must be Finn. Kurt talks about you a lot,” Finn accepted the hand and pulled Blaine into a bear hug, completely enveloping him.   
“I know you mean a lot to my brother so I am going to cut to the chase,” Finn whispered as he hugged. “You better make Kurt happy and if you ever hurt him then I will personally find you and make it so you can never hurt him ever again, understand?” Finn threatened him and Blaine’s face paled.  
“I will never hurt him. I love Kurt,” Blaine replied and he was finally released from the tense embrace.  
“It was really nice to meet you Blaine,” Finn smiled at a dazed Blaine before walking off.

“Man your brother is massive!” Blaine exclaimed as soon as Finn was out of earshot. “Like seriously, I’m short but that was just ridiculous!” Kurt just smiled and kissed Blaine softly again. That wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.   
“Come on, it’s our turn and I will whoop your ass Dalton,” Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine to where the game that started this all was now free.


End file.
